Tekken 6 Bloodline Reunion
by oddtoddler
Summary: Jun, Kazuya, Jin, Anna ,Nina, Xiao and more. What happens when Kazuya sees Jun after so many years? And what happens when Jin sees Xiao is all grown up? Read and see
1. Chapter 1: Past

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO TEKKEN!

Tekken 6: The Bloodline Reunion

Chapter 1: Past

"Pathetic wretch" was the only terms Kazuya Mishima could think of when referring to his son. He was seated in the top office of G-Corporation. Having taken it over after being betrayed, since then he made it is duty to make life hard for Jin Kazama and the Mishima conglomerate.

"Stupid Woman. One month of fun and look where it leads me." Jun Kazama came to him a mysterious and innocent young woman, trying to get information on the accusations of animal smuggling by the Mishima Empire.

She seemed interesting and intelligent; she would speak to him with no fear, which greatly impressed the cold-blooded leader. A month later while talking to a wise role model Wang Jinrei, Jun learned that Kazuya's hatred and drive came from a being known as devil. He also told her of his rough upbringing by his father. She felt the need to help and free him from the chains that held him in a fit of anger.

Two days later she got a dinner invitation from Kazuya to come to terms on the animal smuggling case. She arrived in a white dress and white headband that made her look eloquent and ravishing.

She was in the elevator contemplating how she would bring up this and how he would respond to her barging in to his business. As she arrived at his door she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. But she did not hesitate; she was not scared of death. She believed that everyone has to die sometime and eventually you become a cycle in the ways of nature.

She knocked lightly but enough for the owner of the house to here. He opened the door in a tight black shirt and black pants that showed all of his muscles. "Good Evening Ms. Kazama." "Please call me Jun" "As you wish," said Kazuya calmly.

He lead her to the dinner table that was covered with every type of food any one could want. "So I have agreed to stop the animal cruelty if by doing so your company decides to not press charges." Jun looked at him in disbelief. It didn't seem like him to make such a rash decision.

"I'm grateful and will see that you spend no time behind bars". "But there is something else I would like to talk you about."


	2. Chapter 2: Past Pt 2

CHAPTER 2: PAST PT. 2

"And what might that be Jun"? Kazuya said remembering to call her by first first name this time. "I spoke to an whole mentor of mine that told me about your past." Kazuya angered by this broke the glass in his hand. "Let me guess that old fool Wang Jinrei getting involved in my families business again."

Jun was shocked how quickly he was able to figure things out. Truthfully she was scared but did not show it. "Yes" was all she could manage.

"And what exactly did that old prick tell you"? She swallowed and then talked. "He told me you were abused by your older father and that you sold your soul to the devil to become powerful." Kazuya stood up at this and came closer to here.

"Did he also tell you that when I was five that my father threw me off the cliff and that the only reason I survived was because of devil."

Jun was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe how painful physically and emotionally it would be for someone to experience that. " I'm so sorry, I had no idea." "Figures" was all he could say to her. He walked away and turned his back to her. "What made you want get involved in this anyway? "I want to help you. Kazamas strive at eradicating evil. It's a job that I have inherited." She walked up to him. But he still had his back to her.

"Don't act like you care, no ones ever cared about except my mother and she's dead." Jun was about to talk with tears coming out of her eyes. It seemed this man had never felt happiness in his life. "But Kazuya I do care, I know we have only known each other for a short time but I still care bout your feelings." Kazuya turned her then looking at her with those eyes that seemed hypnotizing. She longed for him for some reason, a reason beyond her control.

He had handsome looks and lots of money. But she couldn't figure out what made him so desirable. He took a deep breath and said "You know I could kill you for learning this information." She looked at him as serious as can be and placed a hand on his cheek. "But I know you won't". It was then she put her lips on his. He was shocked at first but eventually returned the favor. He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They were still kissing the whole walk to his bed. He laid her down and began to take off his clothes. She did the same but was shyer about it. When she was fully naked Kazuya couldn't believe the beauty that was in front of him. To say that she was a 10 was an understatement. It was then she looked at him form his rock hard abs to his biceps to his member. He had a body of a Greek god, but what she looked at the most of was the scar on his chest.

It burned of hatred. She looked up at him and gently planted soft kisses on his scar. He was uncomfortable at first but let her continue until he took control of the situation and was kissing her body.

For the first time in his life he felt joy. Sex was something he though was just a necessity but with her it was something he truly wanted. In their sessions they gave all they had to each other. Night after night they would succumb to their lovemaking. T

hey didn't talk much as they didn't need to. Their connection was deeper than that. The last thing he remembers of her was giving her a kiss goodbye before going to the final match of the tournament.

"How much of a fool I was back then to believe in something such as love." Kazuya thought. At that moment Anna Williams came in to give him a report. "So what does Jin have up his sleeve this time? Anna walked over and plopped her butt on his desk.

"It seems that since you put a bounty on his head he's getting crazier than usual. He's decided to hold another Tekken tournament." Kazuya smiled. "So he hopes to take me out one on one." Anna smiled. "It would appear so, but enough about him what do you want to do about me?" Anna grinned. 20 years ago when Kazuya had made Anna his personal guard he had become intimate with her before the second tournament. He had regretted ever since.

"Aw what's wrong? Still thinking about little Jun?" "That will be all Anna. Get Out." Kazuya said furiously. Anna bit her tounge and walked out of the room angered. But part of what she said was true. Why was he still thinking about her?


	3. Chapter 3:Kazama

CHAPTER 4: Kazama

Jin woke up from a nap he was having at his desk. His nightmares at night allowed him to only get a few hours a sleep a night. And with his vigorous training he would find himself dozing off at odd times. As he awoke Nina walked in with some news.

"It seems that your father has agreed to partake in the tournament." Jin stood up. "Don't you ever call him that again you bitch." Nina was not bothered by this comment. She hated her sister as well and realized what a mistake it was to call Kazuya his Father. "I Apologize." Jin grunted. "Any news of other competitors joining?" he asked. "Ling Xiaoyu as well as a unknown participant." _Damnit. Why does she have to get involved in these things? _Jin thought. "Unknown fighter, what's it look like?" "It's a woman. That's all we know." Jin was uneasy by this but decided not to look anymore into it.

7 Years. It had been 7 years since he last saw his mother. The thought of what she might think of his current behavior crushed his soul. Would she be disappointed? Would she try to help him? It seems like ancient history that he was learning about nature and fighting the Kazama style. Life just seemed so simple back then. But now it was different. "My father will pay. Mother what did you ever see in him?"

This was a question Jin has pondered all his life. Why would his beautiful sweet mother get together with a monster? The rush of the guards into the room cut off his train of thought. "Sir we have a captive that tried to break in". "Who?" Jin said.

"She says her name is Ling Xiaoyu." "Fuck" Jin thought.

"Send her in then." Before he could count to ten Xiao was running to gret him with an embrace. "Jinnnnnnnn" "Stop Xiao". She was hurt by this, this didn't seem like the guy she knew at all.

He turned around to look at her was captivated at the beauty in front of him. She no longer was the childish but a woman. She was wearing her Mishima School outfit with hair black hair to her shoulders. Seeing her in that state made him uneasy. Having children was a no go . And with that he pushed his perverted thoughts to the back of his head.

"Why have you come here?" He spat. "To see you of course. Aren't you happy to see me?". "Sure" Was all he responded. "Jin why have you started this wars and put the world in complete chaos?" "Its no concern of yours, its family business and you have no right to interfere. If this is what you came to talk about then you made a mistake. Theres the door."

She couldn't believe the man that stood before her, he was nothing of her memories. It seemed that he had turned into a monster just like his father. "Jin please" she yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

She walked up to him and placed and hand on his shoulder. As quick as lighting he had pushed her to the wall with his hand around her neck. "Listen you stupid bitch there is nothing stopping from killing the Mishimas, stay out of my way you will die as well." He released her and she ran out of the office balling her little eyes out. Jin was breaking down emotionally.

"That was the only way to keep her away" Jin thought. He pushed the intercom. "Nina make the report the that the tournament will placed in two weeks." "Very well Sir." Nina replied. "Good, everything is in Motion."

_Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to post this. In this Fan Fic Im trying to make Jin a total badass. If your getting bored plz stay and read. In the next chapters we got juns pov and the start of the tournament. Its about to go down._


End file.
